LIfe as Lonesome
by redrose2310
Summary: A simple walk in the woods was both the best and worst things ever to happen to James, but can he live threw the aftermath of it? Warnings death, angst,abuse and possible rape later. better then it sounds
1. Weeping winds of Walton Moutain

I do not own the Waltons, I do own Anna and Alexander.

Note: This is a walton's fic I haven't seen any on here but I wanted to give it a shot.

Jim Bob Walton walked threw the woods by his family's home hoping to clear his head from the fight he'd just had with his siblings about whether he was weird or not for not wanting to go to some dumb dance.

Jim Bob couldn't see what all the fuss was about, he didn't like dancing, goofy girls hanging on him or the crummy music the girl hosting would surely pick!

Jim Bob stopped at the sound of a pain filled scream and ran toward it without thinking.

He came apun a woman with a bloody baby between her legs she was bleeding badly.

"Oh my" he said before running to her side.

"Miss, miss you'll be okay, I'll go get my momma" he said and looked at the woman, she couldn't be more then 20 she had olive skin and long pure black hair that was stuck to her pretty face with sweat and the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen on anyone.

"No pplease don't go cut, cut my baby free I'm dieing please" she begged. Jim Bob knew how to cut the cord from helping his grandpa tend things on the farm. Jim Bob cut the little boy's cord and took off his shirt and wrapped him up in it to show his mother.

"He is so little" she said with a weak smile as Jim Bob held him before her.

"Most babies are." He said back.

"Yes but he's the best" she said proudly.

"Looks to be" Jim bob agreed looking at the baby boy all red and smish with a tuff of black hair on his little head and his cord tied off with Jim Bob's left shoestring. It was the best thing he'd ever seen he was sure.

"Are you a good boy?" she asked.

"I try to be ma'am, I really should get momma" he said scared for the woman.

"I'll be dead before you get back and I don't want to die alone" she answered grimily.

"I'll stay" he said the color running from his face.

"Thank you, what's your name?" she asked.

"James Robert Walton" he told her holding her child to his bare chest.

"I'm Anna Lonesome" she said.

"That's a pretty name" he said.

"It fit's me" she said sadly looking at her son.

"I have a dieing request, will you grant it?" she asked.

Jim Bob frowned, this was big.

"Yes ma'am if I can" he said.

"Keep my baby, give me your word you will." she said her eyes set on his face.

Jim Bob swallowed hard, he couldn't do that but he couldn't not do that either.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Your word?" she asked.

"You have it, I will take care of him like my own best I can" he said with a strong jerk of his head in a nod.

"Thank you, it's a him?" she asked with the saddest and sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"Yes ma'am, a right fine little boy" he said.

"I wish to name my son hold him down here for me please?" she asked and he did.

"Alexander Rockcandy Lonesome" she said strongly though her body was now shaking.

"Rockcandy?" Jim Bob had to ask.

"I craved to so with him in my belly" she said her eyes starting to dull.

"I see" he said calmly.

"Take my jewelry when I die to feed him and keep the necklace to give him when he's older it's been in my family over 100 years and I'd like it to stay that way." she said her voice starting to shake now.

"Yes ma'am" he said tears coming to his eyes she was dieing.

"Bury me here in these woods I was born here 19 years ago and would like to rest here." she said the 13-year-old nodded he'd have to hide it but he'd do it.

"Teach him right, help him and tell him I love him all the time." she said.

"Yes ma'am." he said again the prayed with her before she drew her last breath.

The teen cried over the young mother soon the little baby joined him for his first true cry.

Soon the boy and his new charge had snuck back on to the family's farm and into the barn. He milked the cow a little and fed the newborn the warm milk with drops from his fingers.

Once the bay was fed he took a shovel and knife and went back into the woods were Anna was.

Alexander Rockcandy Lonesome watched the man he'd met first in this strange world from the ground dig a big hole in the ground he'd been born on. The man was crying and sweating.

He took shiny things from the lady's body crying harder then put her in the hole! Alexander began to cry too then.

After covering Anna's body with dirt and praying over her grave he carved her grave marker into the she'd died under and was now buried under.

The carving read:

'Anna Lonesome

1935

luving mom died at 19'

It wasn't the best but it was the best he could do.

Jim Bob hid Alexander in the barn hay away from the animals and went in the house saying hello to his mother and grandma in the kitchen as he walked up stairs. In his room he packed a few things in a bag and went to the attic and took a picture of his own momma, some of Elizabeth's baby things and too old but clean mason jars with lids.

He took his things out to the barn dressed the baby in a yellow jumper and milked the cow into the jars and the to old baby bottles before feeding his boy again.

Jim Bob and Alexander left the Walton's farm and made way for the main road in hopes of hitching a ride.


	2. Dry air of Dallas

'6-monthes later'

Jim Bob had started to go by the name James Lonesome and had found a room to rent in Dallas Texas where he'd moved after four weeks on the road with Alexander.

James had only had to pawn one of Anna's rings to get them to Dallas and had got a job working in a garage that didn't pay much for a lot of hard work.

It was 8pm and James had just picked Alex up from his sitter and got home.

The room was cheap in a boarding house in the poor part of the city, it had one cot with a thin blanket on it, there was a dresser with a washing basin on it and the bottom drawer opened with a soft pillow and baby blanket in it that was for now Alexander's bed when he didn't sleep with his daddy on the cot, the only other thing in the room was a couple of books in the corner by the door.

Jim Bob was sitting on the cot with the 6-month-old on his lap.

"You're such a good baby." Jim Bob told his son, tired to the bone from lugging tires and bits of torn up metal from wrecked car that had been brought in to the garage that day.

"We're lucky little one that I found Mr.. Swinerson him giving this job and all not even asking my age but boy am I tired." he was saying haven taking to talking to the baby about everything.

2-monthes-later

"Dada!" Alexander squealed for the first time.

James' eyes got huge and he picked up and hugged his little Rockcandy angel who was giggling at his daddy's response.

"Dada, dada!" he said laughing in the sweetest voice James had heard since his momma.

"That's right I am Rockcandy my boy, yes siry!" he giggled to things were the same but they seemed more and more worth it with each day he spent with his little Rockcandy.

2-weeks-after-that

"Lonesome!" James looked up from the engine he was fixing at his boss.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I need a word with you son." Mr. Swinerson said waving him over to him.

James wiped his hands and walked over to him.

"James son you've done good work here these last 7 or so months but I'm going to have to let you go." He said.

James felt like his gut was filled with ice.

"But why sir?" He asked.

"I had to let someone go or lose the shop and your working under the table so it's you I know you got you boy to worry about but Jack and Ted have kids to." He said and really did look sorry.

James nodded numbly and went to finish his last day of work here.

That night James paid the landlady what he owed her and packed himself and Alexander up and headed to the train station.

James got a ticket to Hollywood where he'd been told by Jack from work there was job opportunity.

The train ride took a few days and Alexander was scared of the rattling noises and dark tunnels so it was a hard trip for both the baby and too young daddy.

When they got to L.A. the two got a paper and started looking into where James could get work or at least James did while Alex tried to teeth on it.

But after two days of looking and not finding anywhere that'd hire someone as young as him kid or not he and Alexander headed farther north to a town called Rockford and he found a job in a diner there.

Four-nights-later

So far James was loving his new job it was 8am-12midnight but he could have Alexander in the diner with him and the owner Miss. Sally was real sweet and liked both of them.

The job was just cooking something he wasn't to bad at.

"James, I think this is the cutest baby I have seen in a dog's age and he's so well behaved." Sally gushed and James wiped down the counters after the last customer left.

"I know he's my little Rockcandy Angel" he said with pride as Sally laughed at the cuteness of the nickname.

"That's sweet" she said picking the baby up from the crib set up in the back of the kitchen away from the heat.

"Just the truth" he said shyly, Sally was in her late 30's and had a happy rounded face framed with mousy brown hair and always wore blue dresses to work over her curvy figure, she always made James think of an older Betty Boop sept she had a like Judy Garland.

"Well he's sure got a good daddy" Sally said giving him a smile.

"Dada!" Alex screamed at the word Daddy.

"Right here, baby boy" James called back with a laugh.

Sally dropped James and Alex off at the boarding house they were staying in after work.

This one was a step down from the one in Dallas but it was all James could find, it was a tiny room with no window that had at one time been a big closet it had four locks on the door and they were needed, in the room there was a single mattress on the floor and a bear light bulb on the ceiling it was cold at night and hot in the day and as it had no dresser his and Alex's things were in a pile next the door.


	3. Sunny HollyWood

Alexander stood up in his crib watching his dada work over the stove and Miss Sally coming and going taking food to the men and women at the counter.

"Order up" James yelled handing off fries to Sally.

Alex giggled he liked to watch his dada work he got to see him all day now.

Alex got bored and crawled over to the new toy Sally had put in his crib and picked it up.

It was silver with a handle and when he turned it over he yelped 'THERE WAS A BABY INSIDE!'

Alex cocked his head and the baby did to! The baby had brown hair on his head and big wide open brown eyes and round baby cheeks and a cupid's bow mouth.

Alex giggle, the baby did too!

'It's me!' Alex figured out.

"ME! Me! Dada me!" He screamed having said a new word James turned around to see what had the baby yelling and spilled hot grease on his hand but swallowed the pain to see why his baby was yelling 'Me' at the top of his voice when he saw the mirror and smiled.

"Yes Alex that's you" he said and went to run some cold water on his burn before tending to the next order.

Sally watched the young boy and his son that night after the diner was locked and they were cleaning up. She knew he wasn't the 17 he claimed to be or even 15 she was sure but she couldn't help but adore the boy and baby like they were her own but she had to admet the boy was a good worker and a good father to that baby even if he was just a baby himself.

"Well James Christmas is just a month away got plans?" she asked hoping the little family had somewhere other then the ratty little room they were living in. She saw a shadow fallow over his face.

"I've been thinking on that." he said looking at Alex who was crawling on the floor. "I think I might head back home to let Rockcandy meet his grandparents, just for christmas though I'd be back to work after."

"That would be just fine, Jamie real fine." Sally said then to herself added, 'I hope you stay home though your to young for this.'


	4. Fight that leads to more

The next month seemed to slip away from the teen as Alex went from crawling to a falling/walking thing that he seemed please with and he saved his money what little he could for a round trip ticket home.

Sally started to watch Alex one night a week so James could try to get a life witch he was greatful for and usealy spent the time at one of the penny arcades with the local boys his age though he had no friends it was nice, watching picure shows and playing games.

James lended against the wall of the arcade wall listening to a couple of older boys fighting and could help but think of Ben and Jason he sure missed his family.

"What are you smirking at kid" one of them snapped, James curled his lip in disgust he was no kid no matter what his age!

"You little boy and watch how you talk to your betters" he snapped to strested to hold his tounge.

"You little weasle" the taller of the two growled at him and took a step toward James cracking his nuckles.

"Try your best" he said as he doged the first punch thrown at him then the second. The shorter boy who was still bigger the James got a dirty punch to his back in just before he dodged another from the bigger boy.

A knee caught James between the legs and sent him to the ground with a groan as the other two boys took to kicking him in the ribs. Just as he got to his feet one of the two had pulled out a knife.

This wasn't going well. James thought as he backed away from the one with the knife only to be grabbed and held by his not so friendily friend.

"Let me go" he said as he struggled.

"Ah I think not, Boy" the taller of the two hissed and placed the knife blade against James cheak and pressed. James clinched his jaw as the pain and blood bloomed from his cheak and ran down the side of his face.

"Let's show this rut just who his betters are." the one holding him said with a grin then took hold of both James' hands in one of his then grabbed his backside with his free hand. James started to fight harder as the other laughted.


End file.
